


Pillow

by HopeHazard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes the best pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr, from allonsy-sherlock

John woke up, an unnatural feeling of heaviness on his abdomen. Glancing down, all he could see was a tangle of curly black hair. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, attempting to sit up. “All right, Sherlock, that’s it.” Said consulting detective mumbled something incoherent, then nuzzled his face into John’s stomach and wrapped his arms tighter around the slightly disgruntled doctor.

John carefully pried Sherlock’s arms off of him. “No, really. This is the fifth time this week. You can’t keep crawling into my bed.” Sherlock sighed and sat up, yawning.

“And why not?” 

John opened, then closed his mouth. “Because, Sherlock,” he said, trying to stall, “you are an adult, and adults sleep by themselves.”

Sounding very much like a five-year-old, Sherlock whined, “But my pillows aren’t comfortable.” 

John shook his head in confusion. “What? Your pillows—what do you pillows have to do with anything?” 

“Come on now, John, surely even you know the importance of a comfortable pillow.” With a huff, John crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Fine, I get it, but that doesn’t explain why you have to come into my room and lay on me. Why don’t you just go buy better pillows?”

“Because pillows are cold, and you’re not.” John didn’t know what shocked him more—the statement, or the simple and casual way in which Sherlock said it. 

Well, hell. John couldn’t very well kick Sherlock out of his bed now, could he? With a heavy sigh, he glanced at his watch. 4 AM, it read. He laid back down, and tried not to look at Sherlock. “In that case, I guess it’s okay. Just—” He was cut off by Sherlock swiftly putting his head back on John’s chest, and wrapping his arms around John’s waist again. 

John’s face heated up when Sherlock proceeded to intertwine their legs. “J-just ask next time,” John mumbled. Though tense at first, he relaxed after he felt Sherlock’s breath slow down and even out. With a soft smile at the child-like man currently using him as a body-pillow, John carefully placed one hand on Sherlock’s back, and curled the other into Sherlock’s hair.


End file.
